Pokémon : O Caminho do Sucesso
by Protego-Kun
Summary: Nessa aventura, nossa protagonista chamada Dawn vai entrar em uma aventura com seus amigos Thomas e Alec para conseguir se tornar uma Top Coordenadora e no caminho vai encontrar vários desafios, amizades e descobrirá como é se apaixonar. Também competindo com seus irmãos para ver quem será o melhor, Dawn, Thomas e Alec ainda vão ter que dar conta de uma certa equipe de marginais.
1. Ovos em Família

**Hello minna! Essa é a minha primeira Fic, eu sonho em um dia me tornar escritor, sei que ainda tenho um longo caminho pela frente, mas estou pronto para qualquer desafio. Espero que eu passe nesse desafio, e isso vai depender de vocês que vão ler essa história, estou esperando suas reviews para poder aprender mais sobre como é escrever.**

**Gostaria de dizer que essa história se passa no universo Pokémon criado por Satoshi Tajiri, e que muitos dos personagens e locais usados nela são de criação e propriedade dele. Alguns personagens da série são frutos de minha imaginação. (Sei que a idade para se tornar um treinador pokémon é de 10 anos, mas eu resolvi aumentar essa idade para 15 anos, do contrário não poderia colocar certas coisas, e não, não é nada como você está imaginando)**

* * *

**OVOS EM FAMÍLIA**

_2012, 27 de Janeiro. Twinleaf Town_

Era uma manhã chuvosa, alguns raios rasgavam o céu de vez em quando seguidos pelo estrondo de um trovão e pelos gritos de um pokémon em agonia. Os gritos vinham de uma bela casa de dois andares na extremidade da cidade de Twinleaf.

Na sala da casa várias pessoas andavam impacientes, inclusive alguns pokémon, especialmente um quadrúpede do tipo grama.

Pedro era um homem alto e forte, tinha cabelos espetados, loiros em um tom amarelo forte, seus olhos eram de um azul intenso. É também um Cérebro da Fronteira da região de Sinnoh, mas nesse momento era só um treinador preocupado que tentava acalmar seu pokémon à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Calma aí Leafeon, tenho certeza que ela esta bem - disse acariciando a cabeça de Leafeon.

- ... Feon ... - respondeu o pokémon receoso.

- É amigão, tenho certeza que ela ta bem, e não vai demorar até você ter seu filhote aqui! - Disse Daniel, o filho mais velho de Pedro. Ele em nada se parecia com o pai, tinha cabelos num tom forte de azul, e os olhos castanhos, na verdade era uma cópia masculina da mãe.

Eles esperaram mais um pouco, com a cauda de Leafeon chicoteando de um lado para o outro até ouvirem um coro de gritos animados vindos de um dos quartos acima. Nenhum dos três estavam aguentando, então subiram correndo as escadas de madeira com Leafeon na Vanguarda.

Quando Pedro se adianta para abrir a porta do quarto ela se abre e ele da de cara com uma bela mulher de cabelos azuis até os ombros olhando-o com reprovação.

- Vocês podiam fazer menos barulho - Disse Joana, a esposa de Pedro, uma Top Coordenadora aposentada, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Olha quem fala, vocês que estava gritando agora - Disse Daniel para a mãe que acabou deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Vejam vocês o motivo - Disse dando espaço para os dois passarem.

- ... U...A..U... - Falou Pedro com cara de bobo.

A cena que via a sua frente era estonteante, suas filhas estavam todas de pé na cama de casal dele e da esposa pulando alegremente, a enfermeira Joy estava com um sorriso radiante no rosto enquanto observava Leafeon correndo para onde Umbreon estava. Umbreon é a pokémon de Joana, ela e Leafeon são casados ,pode-se dizer, já que Joana e Pedro fizeram questão de fazer uma festa para comemorar o fato de que seus pokémons estavam apaixonados.

Umbreon estava deitada em uma maca que a enfermeira Joy levara quando foi chamada, ela estava olhando ternamente de Leafeon aos seus ovos.

- Quatro ovos?! - Falaram Pedro e Daniel em uníssimo.

- Sim, não é incrível?! - Quem falara agora fora Nawn, a terceira mais velha dos 4 filhos do casal Joana e Pedro. Tinha o cabelo muito rosa e que caía-lhe abaixo dos ombros e também era praticamente idêntica a Joana, tirando o fato da cor de seus cabelos. - Quatro Eevees, isso significa que cada um de nós poderemos pegar um para começar nossa jornada no fim do ano!

- Nawn! - Disse uma das garotas descendo da cama e indo se juntar a irmã mais velha na frente do irmão e dos pais (sei que estou falando de irmãos mais novos e tudo mais, mas quero esclarecer que os quatro filhos do casal Pedro e Joana são gêmeos não idênticos, e possuem atualmente catorze anos), essa garota é Lawn, réplica feminina do pai com seus cabelos louros e olhos azuis, embora possua o físico idêntico ao das irmãs mais velhas - Para de querer colocar os pobres bebês em uma jornada, eles ainda nem nasceram.

- Que seja. - Replicou Nawn com um gesto de mão.

- Não adianta falar com ela Lawn - Disse Dawn indo se juntar a família para apreciar a cena de Leafeon, Umbreon e os quatro ovos juntos. (Enfim aparece nossa protagonista, e calma, para aqueles que não querem uma protagonista mulher, também haverá um garoto protagonista) - Ela é não tem nem um pouco de tato, e também - disse virando-se para Nawn - você tem que pedir permissão dos pais antes de querer pegar um de seus filhos e sair pelo mundo.

- Umbreee - Concordou Umbreon acenanda a cabeça freneticamente arrancando muitas risadas de todos até mesmo de Nawn que havia feito uma cara emburrada com o cometário da irmã.

Dawn acenou para todos e foi para o seu quarto, ela era uma cópia da mãe, a única diferença entre elas eram os longos cabelos azuis de Dawn que lhe caíam abaixo das costas, ela estava muito feliz com os novos ovos, mas ao chegar no seu quarto, começou a chorar.

Daniel percebendo a mudança de humor na irmã foi atrás dela em seu quarto, e quando entrou viu que não havia errado em seu palpite.

- O que foi Dawn? - Perguntou se sentando na cama e sobressaltando a irmã que não havia percebido sua presença.

- Nada de mais... - Disse Dawn limpando as lágrimas.

Daniel travou seu olhar no de Dawn e ficou encarando-a até ela resolver falar.

- O.K Dan, você venceu - disse finalmente - eu estou com medo, nossa carreira como treinadores está ficando cada vez mais perto, eu sinto como se já pudesse tocá-la, e mesmo que nossos pais não fiquem em cima de nós por isso eu sinto uma enorme pressão. Quer dizer, Somos filhos de um Cérebro da Fronteira e de uma Top Coordenadora, sinto que tenho que corresponder as expectativas de todos.

- Eu sinto a mesma coisa, mas nós temos que aguentar, afinal, faz parte de quem nós somos - Disse Dan, ele e Dawn eram muito próximos, na verdade ele e Dawn eram melhores amigos, enquanto as outras irmãs também ficavam sempre juntas, não que Dawn não fosse amiga das irmãs, elas eram muito amigas, mas sua relação com o irmão sempre fora mais forte.

Dawn concorda e logo eles se despedem, mas para Dawn, e talvez para Dan essa noite ainda será uma longa noite de pensamentos perdidos.

(...)

Já era dia e todos estavam na cozinha tomando café da manhã.

- Eu estava com Umbreon ontem de noite, e parece que ela concorda em deixar que os Eevees sejam seus primeiros Pokémons. - Disse Joana calmamente enquanto se servia de torradas.

- Eu sabia! - Exclamou Nawn - É claro que Umbreon ia deixar, ela é a pokémon mais fofa do mundo!

- Bem, é claro que Leafeon sabe que vocês vão cuidar bem dos filhotes deles, a questão agora é, todosvocês concordam em ter um Eevee como parceiro? - Disse Pedro olhando para os filhos que com exceção de Nawn estavam em silêncio absoluto.

Antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa escutam uma voz vindo da janela da cozinha.

- Claro que eles concordam, eles precisam continuar a tradição da família, afinal, os Eevees são os parceiros da nossa família há geraçõs! - Exclamou um homem entrando na cozinha pela janela seguido por seu Jolteon.

Todos levaram um susto com exceção de Pedro, era típico do seu irmão caçula fazer essas palhaçadas. Miro era um homem baixo e forte, tinha cabelos louros e olhos azuis como seu irmão, era um treinador viajante, e as vezes aparecia para visitar a família. Seu parceiro era um Jolteon Shiny, sim eu disse Shiny. Jolteon ao invés de possuir o pelo amarelado como os Jolteon comuns tinha o pelo verde bem brilhante. Ele e Miro eram parceiros desde que ele era um era um grande treinador perdendo talvez para seu irmão, mas mesmo assim Miro tinha potencial de um grande líder de ginásio e já havia recebido propostas para assumir alguns ginásio, mas ele recusava dizendo que a estrada era seu lar.

- Tio Miro! - Disseram os adolescente indo abraçar o tio e depois acariciar Jolteon.

- Olá Miro - Disse Pedro cumprimentando o irmão - Você chegou quando eu estava de saída, mas imagino que vá ficar conosco alguns dias não?

- Se me for permitido, ficarei um tempo sim - DIsse miro Com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Claro que é! - Disse Joana

- Hey tio, deixe-nos ver seus pokémon, estou morrendo de saudades! - Disse Lawn com os cabelos Louros pulando junto com ela de excitação.

- Vamos lá pra fora então!

Com isso Pedro vai para a Moita de Batalha, onde ele era Cérebro da Fronteira, que ficava a apenas 1 hora de caminhada de Twinleaf. Embora Pedro prefira ser mais rápido.

- Gallade, hora de ir - Gritou Pedro lançando uma pokébola ao ar.

- Gallade..! - Grita um belo Gallade se posiciando ao lado do treinador.

- Bem, tchau e até mais tarde, vamos Gallade, use o Teletransporte! - Diz Pedro enquanto acena para família.

Eles somem e Miro lança várias pokébolas fazendo com que cinco pokémons saiam agitados.

Vespiqueen, Torterra, Roserade, Ludicolo e um Gastrodon East Form (azul e verde) cumprimentam a família com uma exibição de ataques arrancando palmas de todos.

- Tio exagerado - DIsse Dan para Dawn no meio dos risos.

- Eu também posso brincar seu quiser - Disse Joana lançando suas pokébolas.

Glamewoth, Milotic, Beautifly e Staraptor saem dando um verdadeiro show de movimentos.

- Injustiça - Eles são Top pokémons, assim eu não posso competir - Disse Miro rindo muito.

O dia correu animado com Miro em casa, todos se divertiam brincando com os pokémons e se alternavam para ver Umbreon e os ovos.

Os dias foram passando e chegava a hora dos ovos eclodirem...

* * *

**Sei que não teve muito sobre pokémon aqui galera, mas calma que no próximo Chapter a coisa fica bem mais dinâmica, afinal esse é só o primeiro e eu tinha que fazer as apresentações não é?**


	2. Tempo de Partida

**Hello Minna! Estou postando o segundo Chapter da Fanfic, espero que gostem. Essa história é de uma jornada inteira, então se tudo der certo ela vai ser bem grande. Vamos para a fic n.n**

* * *

TEMPO DE PARTIDA

Vários dias se passaram e enfim os ovos chocaram. Foi uma correria quando os quatros ovos começaram a brilhar e uma alegria quando quatro lindos Eevees saíram de dentro deles.

Segundo a Enfermeira Joy os dois primeiros que nasceram eram machos, e as duas últimas fêmeas.

A casa se encheu de alegria, todos estavam felizes e logo os adolescentes já haviam feito amizade com os Eevees decidindo (sem querer) quems eria parceiro de quem.

As duas Eevees fêmeas estavam se dando muito bem com Nawn e Lawn, as quais não paravam de fazer roupas variadas para que as pokémons desfilassem pela casa. Os dois pokémons machos preferiram brincar com Dawn e Dan, que salvaram eles de um ataque de moda das irmãs.

Os meses foram passando e conforme os Eevees cresciam, todos começaram a treinar batalhas.

Os Eevees sabiam usar os ataques: Tackle, Sand Attack e Growl. Miro então diz ao irmão e a cunhada que eles deviam ensinar pelo menos um ataque para cada Eevee, deixando que as criança escolhessem seus tutores.

Dessa forma, Nawn e Lawn escolhem Miro como tutor, e ele com seu Ludicolo ensinou o ataque Protect para a Eevee de Lawn, e junto de Jolteon o ataque Double Team para a Eevee de Nawn.

Pedro, escolhido por Daniel como tutor, ensinou o ataque Dig para o Eevee de Dan junto de seu pokémon Pupitar. Por fim Joanna e Umbreon ensinaram a Shadow Ball para Dawn e seu Eevee.

Mais meses passaram, Miro partiu em novamente em jornada dizendo que um dia desafiaria, ele próprio, os sobrinhos.

(...)

2012, 1º de Dezembro. Twinleaf Town.

A casa estava uma correria, enfim o dia de começar a Jornada chegou. Todos estavam terminando de arrumar as mochilas enquanto Umbreon e Leafeon davam as últimas lambidas nos filhotes crescidos.

- Estão pronto? - Perguntou Pedro olhando orgulhosamente para os filhos.

- Sim - Responderam todos... (bem nem todos).

- Não! - Gritou Nawn descendo a escada. - Perdi meu sapato de corrida rosa.

- Use o azul querida, eu lhe mando o rosa quando eu o achar - Disse Joana aparecendo na porta e abraçando os filhos.

Após Nawn colocar se sapato Pedro vai até a mesa e pega quatro caixinhas.

- Aqui um presente de despedida. - Diz Pedro entregando os embrulhos aos filhos.

Os jovens abrem e acham uma corrente de ouro com duas plaquinhas também de ouro onde estão gravadas as palavras "Moita de Batalha". E logo abaixo das placas um pingente de segurar pokébola.

- Obrigado pai. - Todos agradecem dando um grande abraço no pai e colocando as Nest Balls de cada um dos Eevees na corrente.

- Dawn, Daniel e Nawn. -Diz Joana quando todos estão na porta para sair. - Eu estarei vendo todos os torneios de vocês, e torcendo para chegaram aonde querem. E me liguem sempre que ganharem uma insígnea, Lawn e Dan.

- E eu estarei esperando vocês ficarem fortes o bastante para me enfrentarem na Moita de Batalha. - Disse Pedro.

**Flashback On:**

Uma semana antes todos haviam decidido a carreira que queriam.

Lawn resolveu ir para as batalhas de Ginásio como o pai e o tio, com o sonho de um dia chegar a ser líder de algum ginásio.

Nawn escolheu os torneios, queria ser uma TOP Coordenadora e depois virar modelo e estilista assim como sua ídola Fantina.

Daniel teve problemas para escolher a carreira e no fim optou por batalhas de ginásio e torneios. Iria fazer tudo que gostava mesmo que o trabalho tivesse que ser dobrado.

Dawn queria ser Coordenadora, sempre viu na mãe um exemplo de vida e queria seguir seus passos.

Com isso decidido, outra escolhe se tornou necessária. Como três deles seriam coordenadores, não acharam conveniente viajarem juntos pois a competição sria difícil, então ficou decidido que Lawn e Nawn viajariam como equipe (elas não iriam se largar nunca), e Dawn e Dan sozinhos. Joana tentou tirar isso da cabeça deles, mas desistiu, os filhos eram teimosos. Pelo menos viajariam juntos até Sandgem Town para falar com o Professor Rowan.

**Flashback Off.**

- Um dia estaremos lá. - Disse Dan respondendo a confiança de seu pai, e com isso os quatro partiram com os Eevees aos seus lados.

Sua jornada estava começando, Dawn sentia que agora tudo mudaria e que um novo mundo se abriria para ela. Ela faria de tudo para ser o orgulho de seus pais e seus irmãos, e junto de Eevee seria a mais forte coordenadora de Sinnoh.

Depois de quatro horas conversando animadamente sobre o futuro, os quadrigêmos chegam em Sandgem Tow. Depois de mais uma hora (depois que Dan pegou o mapa das mãos de Dawn e Nawn) eles chegaram ao laboratório do Professor a campainha e logo um homem enorme, com cabelos e bigode brancos aparece na porta.

- Chegaram, efim - Suspira o homem - Eu sou Rowan, entrem.

O professor deu passagem e os jovens entraram com seus Eevees logo atrás.

- Oh! - Exclamou o Prof. Rowan assutando todos - Esse são os quatro Eevees de que tanto ouvi falar?

O Prof. examinou os pokémons de perto até que o assustado Eevee de Dawn usasse o Shadow Ball e mandasse o velho homem longe.

Nawn e Lawn caíram na gargalhada e até mesmo Dan com seu jeito sério estava se segurando para não rir.

- Ai, desculpe - Desculpou-se Dawn envergonhada indo ajudar o Prof. se levantar - Eevee que coisa feia, ele não ia lhe machucar...

Antes que terminasse de falar foi silenciada por um gesto do Prof. Rowan. O homem se levantou com o jaleco dizimado e se voltou para o Eevee que o atacara com um rosto sério.

* * *

**Bem, é isso galera, espero que estejam gostando, logo postarei mais e prometo que no próximo Chapter entra o nosso outro protagonista. Até mais o/**


	3. Caminhos

**Hello Minna! Mais um Chapter para vocês, enfim as coisas começam a tomar forma de aventura. Boa leitura! n.n**

* * *

_No Chapter Anterior..._

O Prof. examinou os pokémons de perto até que o assustado Eevee de Dawn usasse o Shadow Ball e mandasse o velho homem longe.

Nawn e Lawn caíram na gargalhada e até mesmo Dan com seu jeito sério estava se segurando para não rir.

- Ai, desculpe - Desculpou-se Dawn envergonhada indo ajudar o Prof. se levantar - Eevee que coisa feia, ele não ia lhe machucar...

Antes que terminasse de falar foi silenciada por um gesto do Prof. Rowan. O homem se levantou com o jaleco dizimado e se voltou para o Eevee que o atacara com um rosto sério.

* * *

CAMINHOS

- Incrível, tão novo e já consegue usar esse ataque?! - Disse o Professor com ar sonhador. - Impressionante, com certeza é filhos dos pais.

- Conhece Leafeon e Umbreom Professor? - Perguntou Daniel

- Sim, sim. - Responde o homem - Eu era o homem que dava suporte para seus pais quando eles começaram a jornada deles. Ambos já tinham um Eevee quando vieram aqui no meu laboratório pegar suas Pokédex, assim como vocês.

- Incrível - Disse Lawn com os olhos brilhando.

- Bem, vamos ao que interesssa. - Disse o Professor Rowan, apontando para uma mesa no centro do laboratório.

Os garotos seguiram o Rowan e esperaram o que eles imaginavam ser uma palestra demorada.

- Vários treinadores começam suas jornadas pokémons com 15 anos. Houve um tempo em que a jornada era começada aos 10, mas a liga pokémon julgou que a estrada tem ficado cada dia mais perigosa, e por isso a idade foi aumentada. - Falou o velho homem olhando para os futuros treinadores - A maioria chega em meu laboratório e recebe um pokémon para que possa começar a busca por seu destino, não é o caso de vocês.

- Essas são suas Pokédex - Continuo Rowan pegando alguns objetos na gaveta da mesa e entregando um para cada um dos presentes.

A Pokédex de Nawn era de um rosa forte com finas linhas brancas enquanto a de Lawn era amarela com pequenos desenhos de ovos pokémons em laranja. Daniel ganhou uma azul safira com as bordas esverdeadas, e por fim Dawn rece uma pokédex azul claro com as bordas rosadas.

- As Pokédex são uma enciclopédia pokémon que contém tudo sobre todos os pokémons conhecidos até hoje com poucas excessões - Explicou Rowan - Também são a sua identificação como treinadores, não a percam por nada.

E finalizando pegou uma caixa com pokébolas e distrbuiu cinco para cada treiandor.

- Usem essas pokébolas para capturarem mais pokémons. Lembrando sempre que vocês só podem carregar 6 pokémons ao todo, qualquer pokémon adquirido após a cota estar completa será transportado para meu laboratório.

- Obrigado Professor Rowan - Agradeceram todos curvando a cabeça em respeito.

- Agora vão, não fiquem perdendo tempo aqui, vocês tem muito o que fazer - Disse dando um sorriso e empurrando os quadrigêmeos para a rua e fechando a porta em seguida.

- Acho que devemos passar no centro pokémon... -Sugeriu Dan - Antes de partirmos.

(...)

Após um tempo no centro pokémon eles estavam na saída da cidade de Sandgem Town.

- Bem, se cuidem, eu amo vocês - Disse Dan dando um último abraço na três irmãs - Lembrem-se que nós temos e iremos nos encontrar no Grande Festival e na Liga Pokémon.

- Eu jamais esqueceria isso - Disse Nawn segurando as lágrimas e fazendo pose de durona. - Agora vamos Lawn, esse negócio de despedida ta ficando chato.

- Sim - Disse Lawn sorrindo e chorando enquanto abraçava Dawn de novo - Até mais.

Os quatro se dividem e seguem caminhos diferentes pela Rota 202, com exceção de Nawn e Lawn que viajariam juntas.

(...)

Dawn estava com seu Eevee, enfim a jornada havia começado e ela estava empolgada.

- Eevee, você está pronto para achar um parceiro pokémon novo? - Pergunta Dawn andando em direção a floresta.

- Ee, vee, vee - Responde Eevee pulando alegremente.

Não demora e Dawn vê um pequeno Weedle dormindo abaixo de uma árvore.

- Nossa chance - sussura para Eevee que se coloca em posição de ataque.

- Use Tackle Eevee - Ordena a garota.

- Eeeveeee!

O grito de Dawn acorda o pokémon inseto que desvia por um pouco do ataque de Eevee, que acaba indo de cabeça na árvore.

Depois disso Dawn nem sabia o que tinha acontecido exatamente. Ela viu um Beedril vir voando para pegar o Weedle, depois só se lembra de correr e pegar Eevee nos braços e correr mais.

Um zunido enorme encheu a floresta e ela foi perseguida por um enxame de Beedrils furiosos até a noite.

Quando enfim os pokémons pararam de persegui-la ela estava perdida, e assutada.A floresta a noite era um lugar muito escuro e qualquer barulho gerava pânico na garota.

Eevee estava tão amedrontado quanto Dawn e ambos agora se escondiam atrás de um arbusto. Dawn não sabia quanto tempo haviam ficado ali, mas sabia que estava sendo ridícula, ela era uma treinadora e aquilo era o básico que ela teria que enfrentar.

- Já chega Eevee - Falou em um tom de voz aveludado - Acho que já pagamos muito mico hoje,vamos fazer uma fogueira e entrar em uma barraca quentinha tudo bem?

- Vee... - Concordou o pokémon ainda tremendo de medo.

Antes que pudessem fazer algo viram uma luz azul sinistrar vindo na direção deles. Dessa vez Dawn não se escondeu, estava pronta para enfrentar o que quer que viesse.

- Fique pronto Eevee, dessa vez vamos atacar - Disse a garota para o pokémon que ainda tentava parar de tremer.

A luz foi chegando mais perto, seguida de um som de passos apressados até que do meio das árvores sai um garoto, com provavelmente a mesma idade de Dawn com cabelo negros azulados junto de um Vulpix envolto por chamas azuis bem sinistras na opinião de Dawn.

O garoto não vê que Dawn está ali e ignora o aviso de seu pokémon, trombando com Dawn e levando os dois ao chão com gritos assustados.

Eles se olham e então o garoto levanta ajudando Dawn a levantar.

- Desculpe-me por favor. - Disse abaixando a cabeça - Eu estava olhando para... - Então pareceu lembra-se de algo.

Quando ele olhou para trás novamente um enxame de Bedrills saiu atacando-os.

- Ahh- Gritou Dawn

- Droga, Will-O-Wisp Vulpix! - Ordenou o garoto.

Logo as chamas azuis que estavam em volta de Vulpix atacaram os Bedrills fazendo com que alguns fugissem.

Dawn vendo que ainda possuiam muitos deles e calculando que não conseguirão correr, grita:

- Eevee, Shadow Ball!

- Eeee - Eevee ataca os pokémons abelhas com uma bola negra enorme.

Mais um bando some, mas ainda sobram alguns retardatários.

-Isso foi bom - Disse o menino desconhecido fazendo Dawn corar com o comentário - Que tal juntos?

Dawn acena em sinal de entendimento e ambos se preparam.

- Vulpix, Will-O-Wisp de novo!

- Eevee, mais um Shadow Ball com força total!

E em uma combinação de sombras os dois ataques explodem espantados todos os pokémons insetos.

- Formamos uma bela dupla - Disse o rapaz sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Dawn que havia caído com a força da explosão - Sou Thomas Way , prazer em conhecê-la.

- Sou Dawn Fairlighting - Disse Dawn aceitando a mão do rapaz e sentindo um leve rubor lhe tomar as faces. - O prazer é meu.

* * *

**Fim de mais um Chapter gente, agora enfim temos um pouco de ação não é mesmo? Espero que estejam gostando e espero suas reviews. Até mais o/**


	4. Conhecendo

**Hello Minna! Eu havia dado uma pausa nessa história, mas hoje acordei inspirado e resolvi escrever. O capítulo é até maior que os outros,espero que gostem. Boa leitura!**

* * *

_No Chapter Anterior..._

E em uma combinação de sombras os dois ataques explodem espantados todos os pokémons insetos.

- Formamos uma bela dupla - Disse o rapaz sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Dawn que havia caído com a força da explosão - Sou Thomas Way , prazer em conhecê-la.

- Sou Dawn Fairlighting - Disse Dawn aceitando a mão do rapaz e sentindo um leve rubor lhe tomar as faces. - O prazer é meu.

* * *

CONHECENDO

- Bem, você está de saída? – Pergunta Thomas – Quero dizer, está de noite, você não devia estar andando na floresta a noite.

- Eu estava escondida, também estava correndo dos Beedrill. – Explica a garota – Acabei ficando escondida tempo de mais, nem vi anoitecer.

- Entendo, bem, se não se incomodar, podemos fazer uma fogueira... – Sugeriu ele incerto, afinal, ela era uma menina e aceitar ficar sozinha, no meio da noite com um garoto estranho...

- Eu já ia fazer isso. – Responde ela corando mais ainda -, mas talvez seja melhor eu não ficar sozinha por enquanto... eles podem voltar.

- Concordo. – Sorriu Thomas – Por sorte tem uma pequena clareira, perfeita para acampar aqui perto, e eu vi alguns galhos empilhados, provavelmente algum treinador como nós não usou e deixou empilhado para o próximo.

- Não ter que procurar madeira no escuro já é uma benção.

Thomas riu e indicou o caminho para Dawn. Ela pegou Eevee no colo (que ainda estava tremendo de medo, mas não queria demonstrar isso perto de Vulpix) e seguiu Thomas. Ele estava um pouco à frente sendo guiado por Vulpix que havia voltado a usar suas chamas azuladas para iluminar o caminho.

Chegando na clareira Thomas arrasta um tronco de árvore cortado precariamente em formato de um banco comprido, até o centro da clareira onde se localizava uma pequena pilha de madeiras dispostas em perfeito formato para acender uma fogueira.

- Vulpix, pode acender o fogo, por favor?

Com um animado aceno de cabeça o Pokémon raposa atinge a madeira com um Flamethrower, e por pouco não atinge o banco improvisado também.

- Vul... – O Pokémon diz em tom de desculpa.

- Tudo bem, nada de mais.

- Obrigado Vulpix – Dawn agradeceu o Pokémon com um sorriso, e Vulpix corou.

- Ele adora ser elogiado, principalmente por uma menina bonita não é Vulpix? – Thomas ri e Vulxpi cora mais ainda, mas Dawn está quase tão vermelha quanto ele, afinal, Thomas a chamou de bonita.

O garoto percebeu o que fez e acabou corando também.

- Bem, eu tenho marshmallows e algumas frutas... – Disse Thomas espalhando o conteúdo comestível de sua mochila. – Desculpe, não é muito...

- Eu também tenho comida – Disse Dawn feliz em poder ser prestativa – Tenho sanduíches de... na, bem, de alface e cenoura. – Ela sorri sem graça.

- Para mim está ótimo!

Os dois se encaram sorrindo por um longo tempo, até que isso começa a ficar incômodo.

- Vamos comer os sanduíches e depois assar os marshmallows – ele sugere.

- Claro.

- Então acho que preciso chamar mais alguém – Diz Thomas pegando uma pokébola do bolso. – Saia Duskull!

Um raio luminoso escapa da pokébola e logo um Pokémon fantasma está pairando entre eles.

- Dus... – Cumprimenta o Pokémon educadamente.

- Boa noite Duskull. – Dawn sorri para o Pokémon, agora vendo os pokémons de Thomas, ela achou que ambos refletiam bem a aparência e a personalidade do garoto (Não que ela conhecesse Thomas para dizer isso, mas algo fazia com que ela se sentisse próxima dele).

- Bem, eu só tenho Eevee – Disse Dawn enquanto Eevee enfim menos amedrontado brincava com Vulpix e Duskull. – Então acho que podemos comer.

Ela tira os sanduíches de sua mochila e entrega três para Thomas que se assusta com o tamanho deles.

- Não precisa de tantos, eles são grandes...

- Grandes? Eu os acho pequenos... – Diz Dawn entregando os três para Thomas .

"E eu achando que ela era do tipo que ficava fazendo dieta", pensa o garoto divertindo-se.

- O quê?

- O que o quê? – Pergunta Thomas confuso.

- Você está sorrindo para o nada...

- Ah, eu... d-desculp... é nada. Quer dizer, não era nada, lembrei de uma piada.

Dawn arqueia as sobrancelhas, mas nada diz.

Ambos pegaram potes de comida Pokémon e distribuíram para seus pokémons, misturando os sabores que tinham, o que agradou Eevee, Vulpix e Duskull.

Comeram rápida e silenciosamente os sanduíches e logo estavam assando os Marshmallows.

- Então... Dawn, você está indo para onde? – Pergunta Thomas tentando iniciar uma conversa.

- Jubilife – Responde ela – Estou indo para o torneio de Jubilife.

- Você é uma coordenadora?! – Diz ele animado – Que incrível! Minha irmã também é, sempre achei coordenadores incríveis, até tentei ser um... mas acho que não me dei muito bem.

- Minha mãe é uma TOP coordenadora, eu me espelho nela – Dawn sorri com a lembrança da mãe olhando orgulhosa os troféus antigos. – Mas comecei minha jornada hoje... tenho apenas Eevee como parceiro, ainda tenho que treinar muito.

Eevee pula no colo da Dawn e se aconchega em suas pernas fazendo cócegas.

- Não desanime, eu também tenho que treinar muito. Vulpix e eu começamos nossa jornada já faz duas semanas, estamos um pouco sem rumo... Quero vencer a liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, e depois batalhar contra os cérebros da fronteira! Principalmente...meu pai.

- Seu pai?- Dawn ficou confusa.

- Sim... meu pai é um cérebro da Fronteira, e eu quero vencê-lo, a qualquer custo. A minha irmã já venceu meu pai, afinal ela é uma TOP coordenadora agora, mas mesmo ela teve dificuldades...

- Espera! Sua irmã é uma TOP coordenadora? – Pergunta Dawn espantada e se perguntado se o destino podia fazer essas brincadeiras com ela.

- É – ri Thomas – Ela ganhou o penúltimo grande festival...

- Tayla?!

- Sim.

Olhando bem, Dawn podia ver a semelhança, Tayla era uma mulher de 20 anos de idade, uma forte coordenadora que chegou até a final do segundo festival que participou e ganhou. Ela tinha cabelos negros que brilhavam em um tom azulado assim como Thomas. Ela era alta e esguia, uma mulher alegre que ao mesmo tempo parecia esconder algum segredo. E não parava por aí, Dawn a conhecia, pois ela sempre ia visitar sua mãe em Twinleaf. Tayla Way, a pupila de Joana Singnight Fairlighting. Dawn teve que segurar o riso ao lembrar que da última vez que Tayla havia visitado sua família, Dan quase explodiu de tão vermelho que ficou ao receber um beijo dela. Na verdade não fazia tanto tempo que Tayla havia visitado eles, foi um mês antes de Dawn sair em jornada. Dawn não sabia que a coordenadora tinha um irmão mais novo.

- Então, seu pai é Júlio não é? O segundo cérebro da fronteira mais forte de Sinnoh.

- Ele é o segundo, mas está empatado, com Pedro. Os dois estão empatados já faz anos. Ambos só perdem para o líder dos cérebros da Frontera. – Corrige Thomas – E, nossa, você está realmente informada, é tão fã da minha irmã assim?

Thomas ri em tom de zombaria, mas Dawn não se importa, sua mente está trabalhando muito rápido. Ela também conhecia o pai de Thomas, já havia visto ele algumas vezes em eventos, mas não sabia que ele tinha um filho... e não sabia que ele era pai de Tayla. Ia ter uma conversa séria com a mãe da próxima vez, como ela podia não ter apontado esses detalhes para Dawn? E realmente o pai de Dawn, Pedro, estava empatado em segundo lugar como melhor cérebro da fronteira junto de Júlio; ela estava quase querendo bater no destino por ser tão... louco.

- Eu realmente estou... estou... sem palavras.

- An... se você quiser um autógrafo dela eu posso conseguir e te mandar depois... – Diz Thomas preocupado, ele estava brincando com Dawn, mas agora achava que ela iria desmaiar, ele não esperava que ela fosse mais uma lunática que corria atrás de treinadores famosos.

- O quê?! Claro que não – Diz Dawn com cara de incredulidade.

- Não? Eu não estou entendendo você... – Rebate Thomas com uma ponta de irritação na voz.

- Thomas! Sua mochila, quem te deu? – Dawn tinha certeza de onde aquela mochila havia saído.

- An... Tayla, mas porq... – Ele é interrompido por Dawn.

- Ela era de Dan.

- Dan? Quem é Dan? – Pergunta confuso, e realmente irritado, estava achando que essa garota era maluca.

Dawn se lembrava, da última vez que Tayla foi até sua casa dois meses atrás, Dan e Tayla estavam conversando e então Dan subiu até seu quarto e voltou trazendo uma de suas mochilas preferidas. Ele entregou para Tayla que lhe deu um beijo no rosto, foi nessa ocasião que Dawn achou que o irmão iria explodir. Será que Tayla estava contando para Dan sobre seu irmão? Sobre Thomas?

- Você sabe como ela ganhou?! – Dawn estava quase em cima de Thomas agora e Eevee estava tão assustado quanto Thomas.

- Tayla? Ela disse que um amigo dela havia mandado para mim quando ela estava em Twinleaf.

Dawn fica imóvel digerindo toda aquela informação.

- Hey Dawn... você esta me dando medo, o que está acontecendo com você? – Pergunta.

- Thomas... pense no cérebro da fronteira que você disse que estava empatado com seu pai.

- Pedro? Pensei, ele é loiro, alto, vive andando para lá e para cá com um Leafeon...

- Agora – Dawn o interrompe – Pense no nome inteiro dele, e pense no meu.

A face de Thomas foi mudando a medida que o entendimento surgia em seu semblante.

- Você é... filha... de Pedro Fairlighting?

- Sou. Sou filha de Pedro Fairlighting e Joana Singnight. Meu pai é um cérebro da fronteira, e minha mãe uma TOP coordenadora. E sua mochila, era do meu irmão.

Dawn explicou tudo para Thomas que abria cada vez mais a boca conforme a história se desenrolava. Ela explicou sobre sua mãe ter ensinado algumas coisas para Tayla, sobre a amizade de seus pais, e sobre como Tayla adquiriu aquela mochila. Fez questão de expor a parte em que Dan recebe um beijo de Tayla e cora furiosamente.

- Então quer dizer que essa mochila foi comprada por um beijo... no rosto?! – Thomas caiu para trás de tanto rir e Dawn teve que ajudá-lo a levantar, pois ele estava completamente sem fôlego.

-Bem, é isso... – Diz Dawn dando um fim ao conto.

- Incrível, parece que nossos caminhos estão entrelaçados desde que nascemos então.

Dawn cora com o comentário ambíguo e apenas acena em confirmação.

- Sabe, eu achei que você era uma fã maluca de treinadores famosos... desculpe.

- Acho que eu deveria estar parecendo uma. – Riu Dawn.

Depois de um momento de silêncio Dawn olha a hora e leva um susto.

- Tarde! Muito tarde!

- Tarde? – Thomas também se assusta com a hora e ao olhar para o lado vê Eevee e Vulpix enroscados e dormindo ao lado do toco onde ele e Dawn estavam sentados, com um Duskull flutuando entre eles. – Uau, acho que conversamos demais...

- Precisamos dormir... ah... montar uma barraca agora... – Resmunga Dawn pensando em ter que juntar as peças da barraca.

- Não precisamos montar uma barraca, podemos dormir aqui fora, só com os sacos de dormir – Diz Thomas pegando seu saco de dormir e estendendo perto da fogueira.

- Mas... eu... ok. - Dawn pega seu saco de dormir e coloca do outro lado da fogueira afastado de Thomas. – Agora vire-se, vou me trocar!

- A, é claro, eu também vou, então... ok – Diz Thomas desconcertado e logo se vira, e Dawn faz o mesmo.

Dawn choraminga em silêncio, ela só levou pijamas curtos, e cheios de renda. Só havia um pijama que era para tempos de frio mas... estava calor. Ela dá de ombros e veste o pijama curto mesmo, com rendas no decote e em toda extensão ao redor das pernas.

- Pronto. – Dizem Dawn e Thomas juntos.

Os dois se viram, Dawn já está corada por causa da roupa, e cora mais ainda com o olhar que Thomas lhe lança. Thomas percebe que se demorou nas pernas de Dawn e cora ao perceber que ela notou.

- Desculpe. – Diz Thomas abaixando o olhar.

- Enfim, temos que dormir no fim das contas, melhor apagar a fogueira. – Dawn fala tudo isso rapidamente. Ela quase cometeu o mesmo erro de Thomas ao ficar olhando fixamente para ele. Ele estava com um short curto e uma camiseta com mangas, ela reparou que ele era magro, mas apresentava alguns músculos definidos sob o tecido da camiseta.

- Claro – Ele apaga o fogo jogando algumas folhas verdes e um pouco de água de seu cantil.

Logo ele e Dawn estão em seus sacos de dormir. Deixaram os pokémons onde estavam, não queriam acordá-los. Dawn queria dormir abraçada com Eevee, pois estava morrendo de medo de dormir ao ar livre, mas não iria dizer isso para Thomas.

Já devia ter se passado meia hora e Thomas não conseguia dormir, Dawn estava tremendo e rangendo os dentes, e ele tinha certeza que não era de frio, afinal, ela estava com um pijama que simbolizava que ela estava com calor... com calor estava Thomas, e não era por causa do clima.

Ele ainda se sentia tolo por ter olhado para Dawn daquela maneira, o que ela deve ter pensado dele, mas... mas a culpa foi dela,ninguém em sã consciência veste algo como aquilo... ou veste? Tayla vestia, mas era Tayla.

Thomas estava preocupado com Dawn, era claro que ela estava com medo, sempre que algum barulho vindo do mato a assustava ela soltava um baixo grunhido e parava de tremer. Ele já não estava mais aguentando. Levantou-se e pegou seu saco de dormir. Dawn levou um susto com o barulho que ele fez, e logo havia se sentado.

- O que você está fazendo?!

- Me deitando perto de você – Ele responde.

- O.. o.. quê...?

-Vou ficar do seu lado, prometo que nada vai acontecer com você. – Ele acomoda o saco de dormir dele colado ao de Dawn. – Vou te proteger.

Ao invés de corar, Dawn sorriu grata pelo gesto dele. Na verdade, ela corou; corou porque quando ele se deitou tão perto a ponto de seus braços se tocarem, e ele não retirou o dele, pelo contrário, segurou sua mão, e em pouco tempo, adormeceu.

Ela não perdeu tempo e assim como ele fechou os olhos, e agora os barulhos da floresta não a incomodavam mais, ela estava segura, pois estava com Thomas, segura, pois estava segurando a mão de Thomas.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Esse capítulo foi bem meloso né?! Não teve muito ação, mas ela virá logo. Estarei escrevendo mais com o tempo. Ja ne o/**


End file.
